The New Girl
by SamanthaR5
Summary: Ally is the new girl at school. She and Austin started liking each other. Austin starts to like Cassidy again even though they broke up. Austin cheats on Ally with Cassidy and Ally figures out. Will Ally ever forgive Austin? Will they have a normal relationship? Will a superstar and a normal teen ever work out?
1. Chapter 1

Ally POV

*In the car*

I felt my whole body shaking. The first day of school will always be the worst.

"Have fun on you first day sweetie" My mom said.

I walked out of the car and into the school.

*In class*

"You're late." The teacher said to me.

"I'm so sorry, it's my first day and I got lost in the halls." I said back.

"It's fine. Just take a seat next to Trish." She said while pointing at her.

I walked slowly to my seat. I could tell everyone was staring at me.

"Hi, I'm Trish. You must be the new girl." She said while waving at me.

"Yup that's me. I'm Ally." I said shyly.

"We are going to be great friends." She said smiling.

I smiled back.

*In the halls*

"So what's you next class?" She asked.

"Um… Room 202. Math." I responded.

"Really! I'm in that class too." She said excitedly.

We walked upstairs in the class.

"Ok this is math class." She said.

We opened the door. And I get started at this really cute guy.

"Hey who's that and why is he staring at me like a creep?" I asked.

"He's Austin Moon." She said excitedly.

I gave a puzzled and confused look.

"He's Austin Moon. You know the famous superstar." She said.

"Oh he's famous." I said.

"He hits on every girl he sees." She said.

I hate these celebrities. Such brats.

"Of course." I said.

"But you got to admit, he's really cute!" She said with a flirty voice.

"Eh, I guess" I said looking down.

Honestly he is so cute. Perfect beach blonde hair, brown eyes, a perfect smile. Snap out of it Ally. A celebrity has nothing to do with a loser like me.

Math class finally finished. And I put my stuff in my new locker. When I closed my locker Austin was right beside me.

"Hey cutie." He said with a flirty voice.

"Hi, and please don't call me that." I said ignoring him.

"I'm Austin." He said.

"I'm Ally, I've got to go to class." I replied.

I walked away.

Austin POV

Wow, she is gorgeous. She is so different. She is the first girl who never asked me for an autograph.

"Hey buddy." Dez said to me from the back.

"Hey Dez." I replied.

"Who's the new chick?" He asked.

"Her name's Ally" I answered.

"She's already friends with Trish." He said.

"She's the first girl who never asked me for an autograph or photo or anything to do with me" I said really shocked.

I hope you enjoy my fan fiction. I will write longer chapters soon.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Trish POV

"Hey Alls." I said

"Hey Trish. So that Austin guy was flirting with me." I mumbled.

"No way! That's great. The cutest guy in school likes you. What did he say?" She asked.

"Well he came up to me and said hey cutie." I said with a disgusted look.

"But do you like him?" She asked me.

"Ewww. Not at all. At first he was really cute but now she is just those famous brats that get everything they want." I said.

"I guess. But he is so cute! But be careful he's like a player." She said.

"Ok." I said.

"Hey wanna hang out later?" She asked me.

"Sure. How about my place after school." I said.

"Ok. See you later." She walked off to class.

Suddenly Austin walked in front of me.

"Hey cutie." He said.

"I told you to stop calling me that! What do you want?" I said loudly.

"So Ally. I was wondering if you want to hang out later." He said.

Is he asking me out!?

"No! I mean I'm not interested." I said nervously.

I had to walk away.

Austin POV

Did she just say no? I don't believe it first girl to say no to me!

"Hey Dez. You know that girl Ally." I said.

"Yea." He said.

"I asked her out and he said no!" I said.

"Wow first one. You really like Ally don't you." He said.

"Yea. She's just really different from others." I said

Ally POV

*After school*

"Hey Trish. Let's go." I said.

"Ok." She said.

We arrived at my house.

"Wow! Your house is huge!" She said excitedly.

"Thanks. Let's go to my room." I said.

We walked up to my bedroom. And stated talking.

"So are you going to the dance on Friday?" She asked.

"Um. No." I said.

"Why not?" She said.

"I don't have anyone to go with." I said.

"Go with me. I don't have a date either." She said.

"Ok, fine." I said.

"But do you want to help me with the decorations?" She asked.

"Yea!" I said excitedly.

*At school*

"Ok. A little bit on the left, more, more!" Trish said.

We were hanging up a big banner in the gym. Austin suddenly walks in.

"Ahhh!" I screamed.

I fell of the ladder.

"ALLY!" Austin yelled.

He ran up to me and caught me.

"Ally, are you ok?" He asked.

Whoa! He saved me. I could have broken my neck.

Hey, I never noticed how nice his eyes are, and he has a really cute smile… SNAP OUT OF IT ALLY!

"Ally. Are you ok?" He asked.

"Umm yea. Thanks for saving me." I said nervously.

"No problem. So Ally… Do you want to go to the dance with me?" He said.


	3. Chapter 3

Ally POV

Did he just asked me to the dance? I want to say yes. But I can't, I'm going with Trish.

"Umm. I'll think about it." I said while walking away.

*In the halls*

"TRISH!" I yelled.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

"Well Austin asked me to go to the dance with him!" I said.

"No way really!?" She said excitedly.

"Yea. So I was wondering can I go with him." I said.

"Yea of course. I'll just go with Kira." She said.

"Who?" I said confused.

"Oh here she is." She said while pulling her over to us.

"Kira, this is Ally. She's new here." She said.

"Hi, I'm Kira. Nice to meet you." She said sweetly.

"Hi, I'm Ally. I'm so glad to make more friends." I said.

"All three of us are going to be best of friends." Trish said happily.

"Yea totally." I said happily.

"So Ally, do you like Austin?" Trish asked me.

"Well…" I said with a high pitch voice.

"Ally!" Kira said.

"Ok fine. I do." I said.

"That's awesome. I could tell he really likes you." Trish said.

"Ok, I'll talk to you both later. I got to say yes to Austin." I said.

"Wait say yes? To what?" Kira asked me.

"Oh he asked me out to the dance." I said.

"Oooo. Ok see you later." She said.

I walked back inside the gym and see Austin decorating for the dance.

Austin POV

I saw Ally walking in and she looked at me.

"Hey Ally." I said excitedly.

"Hey Austin. So answering your question, yes. I will go to the dance with you." She said.

I had a huge smile on my face.

"Really!" I said.

"Yup!" She said.

"Great, I'll pick you up at 7 on tomorrow." I said.

"Ok, I'll see you around." She said as she walked out.

I can't believe she said yes. I really like her.

Ally POV

"Hey Kira. Guess what?" I said excitedly.

"What?" She asked.

"I'm going to the dance with Austin Moon!" I said loudly.

"OMG! What are you going to wear, your makeup, your hair?" She said worriedly.

"I have no idea! How about you, Trish and I go shopping after school." I said.

"Sure. I'll call Trish." Kira said while taking her phone out.

-Convo-

"Hey Trish. Do you want to go to the mall with Ally and I. We need to go shopping for the dance." Kira said.

"Sure. I'll see you both later." She said.

-End of convo-

*At the mall*

"Ok so what am I going to wear?" I asked worried.

"Ummmm. His favourite colour is yellow. So buy a yellow dress." Kira said.

"Ok. Let's find one at Forever 21." I said.

When we walked in I saw a beautiful yellow high-low dress.

"How's this one." I said. While holding the dress.

"It's beautiful." Trish said.

"I'll try it on." I said while walking to the fitting rooms.

I tried it on and Trish and Kira thought I look stunning so I bought it.


	4. Chapter 4

*The day of the dance*

Kira and Trish came over to my house.

"Ok so we only have 3 hours to get ready. We better start." I said.

Kira and Trish helped me with my makeup and hair.

"WOW! You look beautiful Ally." Trish said.

"Really!?" I said.

"Duh! Austin will love you." Kira said.

"Ok Kira we better go now." Trish said.

"Sure. See you there Ally." Kira said

After they left 5 minutes later the doorbell rang.

"OMG! It's Austin!" I yelled.

I walked to the door and opened it seeing Austin staring at me.

He stared at me for 10 seconds without saying a word.

"Um. Austin?" I said while waving my hand in front of his face.

"What! Sorry you just look gorgeous." He said still staring at me.

"Really. Thanks. You look good too." I said.

Really good, that's all I can say. He looked perfect. I'm totally falling for him.

"Ok let's go." He said while gesturing me to his car.

*At the dance*

Austin POV

A slow song came on and I asked Ally to dance.

"Ally would you like to dance?" I asked while holding my hand out.

"Um. I would but I can't dance." She said.

"Come on, it simple." I said and she grabs my hand.

"See your getting the hang of this." I said.

She stared into my eyes. She is beautiful. I leaned in. She also leans and we kissed.

I felt fireworks shooting out of my heart. It was perfect.

"Ally, I really like you." I said looking into her eyes.

"I like you too Austin." She said.

"So. I was wondering… if would want to be… my girlfriend." I said nervously.

"Of course! I guess we're now official." She said.

Then she kissed me again. The song suddenly stops. And I drive her home.

"So Ally. Are you busy tomorrow?" I asked.

"No why?" She said.

"I have a day planned for us." I said.

"Austin Monica Moon! Are you asking me out on our first official date?" She said.

"Why yes I am. Ally… I don't know your middle name Dawson!" I said.

"I accept." She said.

"Great." I said.

"Where are we going?" She asked.

"We are going to the beach then to a fancy restaurant. I'll pick you up at 6." I said.

"That sound awesome." She said.

"Well you better go rest up for tomorrow." I said

"Ok see you tomorrow babe." She said while kissing my cheek.

She opened the car door and opened her front door.

Ally POV

*The next day*

I had a date with Austin today. I was so excited.

Suddenly Trish called me.

-Convo-

"Hey Alls." Trish said.

"Hey." I said.

"Do you want to hang out later?" She asked.

"I love to but I can't. I'm going on my first date with Austin." I said.

"OMG. Really. You too are together now." She said excitedly.

"Yup. He's picking me up 6." I said.

"Well have fun." She said.

"Thanks. I'll talk to you later. I need to get ready." I said.

"But it's only 3." She said confused.

"But I need a lot of time. I mean he's my first boyfriend. And plus he's um… FAMOUS!" I said loudly.

"True. Tell me everything after the date." She said.

"Ok. Bye." I said.


	5. Chapter 5

Ally POV

*Doorbell*

Omg. Austin's here. I ran downstairs.

"Hey Austin!" I said.

"Hey Allygator." He said.

I giggled.

"Just give me one minute I need to get something from my room. Wait in the living room." I said while running to my room.

I needed to get my bag and my phone.

"Ok let's go." I said.

We finally arrived at the beach.

"We're finally here Alls." He said happily

"Yay. Let's find a spot." I said.

We found a perfect spot.

"Can we get in the water now?" Austin wined.

"Fine." I replied.

We ran into the ocean.

"It's so cold." I said.

He suddenly splashed me with the freezing cold water.

"AUSTIN!" I yelled.

I splashed him. And before I knew it we were having a water fight.

"Austin stop! Truce!" I yelled.

"Truce." He said while stop splashing me.

"Ok we better go to the restaurant." I said.

"K." He said.

Austin POV

*In the restaurant*

"Whoa! Austin this place is really expensive! You don't have to take me here. We can just go get burgers!" She said to me.

"It's worth it. I don't care if I have to spend a million dollars, I just want to be with you." I said.

"Aww! Austin you're so sweet." She said while walk to our table.

After we ordered, we stared talking until we see Cassidy.

"Hey babe." Cassidy said flirty.

"Babe!?" Ally said slightly mad.

"Umm. Ally this is Cassidy." I said nervously.

"Hi nice to meet you. I'm Austin's girlfriend." She said with a smirk on her face.

"You're not my girlfriend. Ally is my girlfriend." I said madly.

Ally just sat still crossed armed. Suddenly Cassidy walked away and our food finally came.

There was just a really long moment of silence.

"Ally, she's not my girlfriend." I said breaking the silence.

"Then who is she Austin." Ally said.

"She's my ex. But I have no feelings for her. I like you Ally." I said trying to convince her.

"Really?" She said looking down at her feet.

"Yes! I'm really sorry. Do you forgive me Ally?" I asked.

"Yes of course I do. But how do I know that you're not lying? " She said.

I smiled and our fingers entwined.

"Ally, you are my first serious crush. I really like you, more than anything." I said sweetly.

"Aww! Austin you such a sweetheart. But um… not being weirdly jealous, um why did you guy's breakup?" She asked.

"Well. She's really clingy and demanding. So I dumped her." I said.

"Oh." She replied.

"And you are jealous." I said.

"Yea, yea. Just because I really like you." She said smiling.

"I know." I said.

She giggled.

"It's getting late we should go home." I said.


	6. Chapter 6

Ally POV

*At home*

Best night ever!

Kinda... Well it was my first date.

Oh wait I have to call Trish.

~Convo~

"Hey Trish" I said.

"HOW WAS THE DATE" She basically yelled.

"It was pretty good, the first part." I said.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, we first went to the beach then to a really expensive restaurant. Then Austin's ex, Cassidy came up to him and said "hey babe"." I explained.

"No way! Ugh, I always hated Cassidy." Trish said.

"But the Austin apologized to me and drove me home." I completed.

"Austin is such a sweetheart." Trish said.

~End of Convo~

Austin POV

Whoa, that was a great date. But… Cassidy. She looked so hot. I just broke up with her 1 month ago. Cassidy changed so much in a month, I really made a mistake dumping her.

WAIT!

What am I doing?

I like Ally. Only Ally. Focus on Ally.

*Next Day*

"Hey Alls" I said and gave her a kiss on her cheek.

"Hey baby" Ally said.

"So I want to talk to you about Cassidy." I said.

"Are you breaking up with me to be with Cassidy?" She asked shyly.

"No! I love you and I will never dump you for her! I would have to be crazy if I did." I said.

"You said…" She said.

"Ummmm…." I said nervously.

"I love you too." She said.

"Really? You're the best Ally gator!" I said.

"Ally gator? Really? You're an idiot." Ally said.

I frowned.

"But you're my idiot. And I love you for it." Ally said.

"I love you more." I said.


End file.
